Roy's Boring Day at Wayne Manor
by I'm Judging You
Summary: This is the story of how Roy met Richard, and it has nothing to do with masks or capes, just a clumsy teenager and a broken eight year old. One-shot.


**This is after Richards family died, he has been an orphan for 2 months, and is having a hard time. In this story, Roy has been with Oliver longer than Richard has been with Bruce. Richard is 8, Roy is 13. Roy is not yet speedy, but knows Oliver is Green Arrow. Richard doesn't know Bruce is Batman.**

**Warning: Serious topics**

**Disclaimer: I totally own this**

* * *

"Ollie?" Roy mumbled as his guardian shook him out of bed.

"Come on Roy, get up!" Ollie pleaded as he tugged Roys arm.

"Ollie, its like-"

"10 o clock, we have a busy day."

Roy, having recently turned 13, started an annoying habit of staying up till ungodly hours, and sleeping in till late morning or noon.

"What are we doing?" Roy asked nervously. Oliver often had some really lame activities planned on his days off, today being Saturday (one of his days of his work-free days) promised another.

Ollie took a few moments to answer, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding the words to use. "You know I'm _friends _with Bruce Wayne?"Roy nodded, it was common knowledge Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne were good friends.

"You know how recently Wayne too in that Grayson kid?" that was also common knowledge. Roy nodded, afraid of where this conversation was going. "And?"

"The kid has been orphaned recently..." Roy shot Ollie a 'get to the point' look. " Hes been having trouble lately and..." Ollie then decided to cut to the point, " He's had another suicide attempt Roy."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Roy only knew of the first suicide attempt because he overheard Oliver and Bruce on the phone together not much more than a week ago. He consulted Ollie about it almost as soon as he got off the phone. He had been pissed at Roy for eavesdropping, but soon explained the situation to him anyway.

"Ollie, what are you getting at?" Roy asked when he already knew.

" Bruce is at his wits end about what to do, Dick tends to Reject him, but he needs a friend.

"You're young and have dealt with grief before..."

"Woah! Slow down Ollie. This is not the kind of thing I'm good at!"

"He really needs a friend, and you've dealt with grief before."

" I was never suicidal! Besides, this kid is a lot younger than me." Roy did NOT want to spend his day pretending to be a little kids friend. Roy got out of bed, and threw on a shirt and turned back to Ollie. "I'm not doing this Oliver."

'' Come on Roy..." Ollie pleaded. " If he doesn't get a friend... maybe the next suicide attempt will be successful." Wow, that was a cheap shot. Oliver had always been good at using guilt.

"Ollie..." Roy started, but the older of the two sent him a 'just do it' look.

This was going to be one hell of a Boring day at Wayne Manor.

* * *

By 12:30 Roy and Ollie sat outside the door of Wayne manor. Ollie gave the door a few good few thumps before a elderly man in his early sixties answered the door.

"Good afternoon Alfred." Oliver greeted causley. The man, now known as Alfred sent him a friendly smile. " Please come in Master Queen, Young Master Roy." Said the man with a heavy British accent. He then ushered the two inside the manor.

Roy had seen some fancy houses in the past two years, but none so over the top as Wayne manor. The first room was astounding, and Roy couldn't help but wonder what the other rooms looked like.

As Roy admired the room, The two grown ups talked about boring grown up crap. They conversed for three minutes, but it might as well of been three hours. Roy was in no rush to meet this grayson kid, but hearing these two talk about the upcoming annual Wayne charity event was enough to give him some motivation.

Roy's mind began to wander, and soon he was thinking about the kid he would soon meet. He had heard rumors (and truth) about Dick Grayson. He was a circus kid, his parents, and brother died when performing their act, and his uncle is in a coma. He's a gypsy, barely speaks english, and unknown to the media, suicidal. And sense he was taken in by Bruce Wayne, he's the biggest charity case in Gotham. Roy tried to judge, he didn't know fact from myth, but he really didn't know what to think of this Grayson kid.

Bruce wayne entered when Roy was lost in thought. He wore a calm demeanor, and a fake smile. He was a charming man, handsome, tall, and seemingly way to built to be a billionaire. It was even noticeable under the expensive suit he was wearing.

The grown ups talked again, every now and then asking Roy a few questions. After what seemed like another three hours they stopped talking.

'They never once talked about Richard.'

Suddenly, Bruces plastic smile left and he asked in a serious voice "would you like to meet Richard now?"

'Might as well right?'

With a nod, Roy was led threw a few rooms till the group were in a large room with a double staircase on both sides and a few hallways leading into it.

Bruce's' voice echoed through the manor "Richard, Roys here." After a minute a small head with a mob of messy black hair peeked around the corner. He seemed shy.

'Hes kinda cute.' Roy thought.

Bruce walked over to him and crouched so he was more his level. In a gentle voice he asked "would you like to meet him?"

Their was another pause before the kid said "He's big."

The unexpected comment made Roy smile.

"Yeah he's big, but he's also a bit of a wuss." Ollie said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Richards lips twitched upward. "Come on Roy... lets go play." Before Roy approached Richard, Ollie laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered harshly "Be nice."

'No Duh.'

He nodded and followed the little boy around the corner.

Roy was surprised how small the kid was. Roy was surprised how skinny he was. Roy was suprised how bright and cool the kids eyes were. And Roy was definitely suprised to see a dark purple bruise taking up almost half of the kids face. Little scratches were displayed on his arms, face, and a big one on the side of his head that was stitched together. Bagged had formed under his blue eyes, Several bandages could be spotted under his clothes, along with one half hidden by a long sleeved shirt, wrapped around his left wrist.

Roy felt guilty and sorry for him when he didn't do a thing. He could see this kid had gone through hell, and couldn't help but stare. Richard had noticed this, and attempted to hide himself.

'He thinks I'm a freak.' Richard thought. 'crap' Roy thought.

A hand grabbed Richards. In an attempt to make him feel less self conscious, Roy smiled. "So Richard, what do you want to do today?"

"I like you. You can call me Dick." he said blankly. A mischievous grin planted itself across his face. "And I have a few ideas."

After that the day got fun.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Oliver... he's rejecting me...and the suicide attempts? It feels like someones stabbing me." Bruce stressed as Ollie and him ate a fabulous prepared by Alfred.

"It will get better-" Ollie was interrupted by something neither of them expected to hear. Laughter. Someone, no, two people were laughing.

Ollie smiled and Bruce looked puzzled. They traveled to the room the children were making noise in, which happened to be the big room with two large staircases with a view of the loft above; which the children plated on. They must of been playing a game similar to tag, for Roy was chasing Dick as the two laughed whole heartedly.

When The redhead was inches away from the younger he tripped. He trips a lot, its common for teenagers, most of them were clumsy. When he tripped, he bumped into Richard, sending the light weight tumbling down the stairs.

Richard instinctively balled up, protecting his head. He made a few grunts of pain, but was silent when he hit the bottom.

Bruce and Ollie were at his side automatically. Roy stood at the top of the stairs, petrified with guilt and with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Then Dick's shoulders started shaking and he shuddered. Roy was to drop to his feet and beg for forgiveness till he realized the kid was _laughing._ "I'm ok." Dick said to the worried occupants of the room.

"...Sorry...so sorry..." Roy muttered from the top of the stairs.

"S'alright. It was an accident." He then acted as if nothing had happened and ran to the top of the stairs. He took Roys' hand and led him away.

Everyone was surprised at how resilient the kid could be.

* * *

Roy and Dick played nonstop for hours. They played tag, charades, Cops and robbers, hide and seek (which Roy regretted), catch, and though he would never admit it, dinosaurs (NOT his idea). They even talked Ollie into playing super heroes with them. (Not Roys favorite game, but he couldn't say no). Ollie almost never stopped laughing.

Roy found it amusing and cute how Dick said almost every word with a accent. Roy had found out his first language was Romani, and that he often confused it with English. Like every other sentence Roy said Dick would ask what a word meant.

There was NO doubt Roy liked Dick, he even watched his language for him, so it pained him to see the cuts and bruises marring the child's skin. It was near impossible to ignore them and pretend they didn't exist.

Ollie left before dinner, leaving Roy to spend the night. At first Roy was angry, but he soon grew happy he was spending the night.

At 6:30 they ate a dinner of chicken alfredo. It was a fantastic meal that Richard hardly touched. Roy had seconds and Alfred nearly begged for Dick to eat. Bruce acted as if it was normal, and for all Roy new it was.

* * *

The two were in Richards room preparing for bed. For pajamas Roy just removed his shirt. Dick removed his shirt and left the older speechless. Dark bruises covered his torso, bandages covered his chest, but that wasn't the worst part. Three neat cuts on each wrist, clearly made by a knife, made Roy almost faint. They were clearly made on purpose.

'Oh God.' Roy thought about how to react. "Richard..." The boy looked up at him sadly, realizing he saw. The teen grabbed his wrists, which a wobbly voice he asked, "Dick why do you do this to yourself?"

The young acrobat immediately became fearful and a bit teary eyed. He had no reply, but he looked regretful. 'I'm sorry.'

"Does Bruce know about them. Roy asked as calmly as one could do in this situation.

"...All but one of them..."

Roy hugged Dick. "Don't you _ever _do this again."

There was a pause before the ebony spoke, "Roy can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

Dick then told Roy just how his parents died. His english broke several times during the story, but Roy wouldn't dare interrupt. Dick talked about how he wasn't allowed to stay at the circus, but all the Gotham orphanages were full, so he was sent to the Gotham Detention Center for boys. That made Roy sick. 'Who sends a eight year old to juvie?' At this point in the story Dick was cringing silently. He wiped the tears from his bruised face.

Dick then told Roy that in the Detention center he was... he was raped. Twice. That made Roy furious. 'Who does that!? He's eight!' Roy was then literally sick, but he made it to the toilet in time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sick." Came a small nervios voice in the doorway.

"Richard... you didn't do a fucking thing wrong... don't ever think you did." Roy gave another heave, and cleaned himself up. He gave the younger boy a great big hug, and they went to bed. Richard curled up against Roys side. Dick fell asleep within twenty minutes, but Roy was awake for hours thinking about what Dick, his new friend who he was already close to, had said.

'Who would fucking do that!?'

* * *

Morning came and the two were served pancakes. Bruce was already at work. And once again Roy had seconds, and Dick barely ate.

"Master Richard, I insist you eat more" Alfred pleaded.

" I'm not hungry."

Alfred left the room with a frustrated look on his face.

"Kiddo, you need to eat. You are thin as it is." Roy said.

"I'm not hungry." Dick reasoned.

"Would you eat to make me happy?" Roy asked.

* * *

Alfred was happy when he came back in to clear the table. Roys Plate was practicly licked clean, and richard ad for once eaten all the food given to him. Alfred liked Roy.

At 11:04 Ollie appeared at Wayne Manor to pick up Roy. "Did you have fun?" he asked when all four of them had gathered around the door.

"Yep. I Had a great time Dick." Roy smiled at the acrobat.

"You can call me Robin." He said blankly, and then explained, "Thats what they called me at the circus." Roy smile grew even bigger, and so did Dick's.

"You'll come back soon... right?" DIck asked hesitantly.

"Corse I will, see ya soon Robin." With that The redhead followed Ollie out the door and to his car.

"I had a lot of fun. Roy announced as buckled himself in the car.

"Glad ya did," Ollie pulled out of the Wayne manor parking lot as Roy told him what they did.

"Can't wait to go back."

* * *

**So this is my first story. I have a request. Tell me what you think. And i am looking for a partner or two to co create a story. If anyone's interested, P.M. me.**


End file.
